Race: Demon
Demons The Lords of Below The demons originate from the fiery realm of Honar. They are the sole intelligent inhabitants of this realm, and rule their position with an iron fist. However, some do venture into the realm of Maetall, either to cause chaos, or escape a death sentence… or to put a dastardly plan in place. —''' '''Plots and Plans Demons are calculating and cold, yet driven by passion. They are notorious for creating the Vampires, and for starting the mortal cults dedicated to the many hellish creatures of their realm. Demons are always planning one thing or another, and it is rare and desperate for one to not do as such. It is commonly said that the only thing more dangerous than a demon with a plan… is a demon without one. —''' '''Obvious Outsiders Demons are very obviously outsiders from another realm. Just their very appearance alone shows as such - with skin shades of red, hair that is shades of black, gray, brown, white, with violet, green or yellow serpentine eyes, long forked tails, clawed feet, and patches of coarse, sickly fur on their neck/shoulders, elbows, knees, ankles, wrists, and tails (which are the same color as their hair, but can sometimes be dark green or dark blue). They constantly smell of brimstone, and when they bear children, they mate through a violent ritual that ends up with the one bearing child being viciously bitten by the other in the end. In this regard they are gender neutral. —''' '''Escapees from Honar Demons, though chaotic, share a strict system of social level, which they follow zealously. At the bottom of this are the slaves, which are treated horrendously, to the point where the pain and work they endure is commonly unbelievable to non-demons. Some demons try to escape this punishment, either by acting out and getting themselves killed, or trying to escape to Maetall, in hopes that they may begin a new life there, with other escaped demon refugees. During these escape attempts, 90% of demons are killed, and those that do make it to these communities are still not considered “good”. These groups are typically fearful of outsiders, and share the same mindsets as most demons, except for the social hierarchies. Traits —''' '''Elemental Resistance Demons are immune to the effects of extreme heat and cold, and are very resistant to being burned by either. This is due in part to their heritage in the unforgiving realm of Honar, where only the strong survive, and the weak die. In addition, they used to gather evil to their own realm to contain it, and had to track it down through many harsh environments. —''' '''Unsacred Touch Demons are more easily able to harm angels and creatures of holy origin (note - Not divine). A demon’s touch on an angel is unbearably hot, able to scorch flesh and leave lasting scars. —''' '''Consecrated Vulnerability Demons are weak to the touch and attacks of angels and holy artifacts, to the same extent that angels are weak to the touch and attacks of demons. —''' '''Endurance Demons have a large amount of endurance, and may continue performing tasks far after fully expanding their energy. In addition, they can work through pain, which allows them to scale up walls with their clawed feet (which is typically quite painful), and take a few more hits before giving in to pain. Written by Juan_Plays/A Lizehrd#9406